


Metallurgy Magic

by goodnitemaresbaddreams (Detective_Inspector_Hotdish)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inhumans (Marvel), Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Inspector_Hotdish/pseuds/goodnitemaresbaddreams
Summary: Sweet Bae Loki survived IW, because Thanos never found the Asgardians in space.What happens when he’s faced with magical abilities that are uncontrolled and may rival his own?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Metallurgy Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyvoncherrie87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyvoncherrie87/gifts).



Loki sighed. It was not a new or unusual occurrence, but he sighed quite loudly, again anyways. The SHIELD agents stationed at both ends of the corridor paid no attention. 

Boredom for a God of Mischief is a disaster in the making. Loki may have proven his willingness and ability to help, after The Avengers and SHIELD learned of his torture at the hands of Thanos and his... children? (clearly NOT Gamora or Nebula). “Children” is clearly the wrong term. 

“Acolytes”? Loki shrugged to himself, gazing across the lawn. Unnoticed, as usual. Surely Ebony, Proxima, Corvus, and Cull fit that bill. Much like Gamora and Nebula, these children had not joined Thanos of their own free will. They were taken as children... molded to fit the needs of Thanos. The deaths of these acolytes weight heavily on all those involved in the Battle of Wakanda. They were not bred for evil, but they only knew evil. 

Their losses were a heavy weight, however their survival, as well as the potential of losses if Thanos had survived, would have meant the deaths and disappearances of so many. While horrified by the death and destruction in Wakanda, Loki truly did understand his current position on the right side of history.

His view, of his brother (adopted) as he lodged Stormbreaker through the entirety of Thanos’s skull was one of awe and respect; a consideration that he hadn’t had towards his (adopted) brother in almost one thousand years. 

There! Across the lawn! He had previously glimpsed the shape of a person at the edge of the woods that bordered their complex, but even with his teleportation abilities, he was only ever met with silence and a metallic taste in his mouth.

Whatever, or whomever this creature was... they had abilities that could rival his own.


End file.
